King Drasil (Data Squad)
King Drasil is the ruler of the in Digimon Data Squad. Appearance Description Fiction King Drasil is first mentioned by , who, ten years before Marcus joined DATS, told Dr. Spencer Damon of King Drasil's existence. Spencer and Merukimon departed, with the former stating that he would seek out King Drasil himself. Years later, it seemed that Spencer had found King Drasil with 's help. After defeating Craniamon, King Drasil brought up the Server Tree. Unfortunately, Kurata's unprovoked attack sent Spencer to prison to await trial. Spencer pleaded to be given one more chance on his life which King Drasil granted, only to be shocked at the news of Merukimon's deletion at the hands of Gizumon-XT. This incident convinced King Drasil that humans are a threat to Digimon, ordering the Royal Knights to seize Spencer. But BanchoLeomon managed to escape with Spencer's soul in his body. But this didn't go unnoticed by King Drasil, who possessed Spencer's body to see through human eyes and warned BanchoLeomon not to tell anyone or he'll destroy Spencer's body. By the time Marcus and his comrades sought King Drasil in order to try and find a solution with him, they are encountered by King Drasil's cohorts, the Royal Knights, and eventually King Drasil himself—in the body of Spencer Damon. Using Spencer's body, King Drasil ordered the destruction of the Human World in order to save the Digital World, sending his Royal Knights out across the globe to destroy it. Marcus resolved to discover the truth of what his father had become, and embarked on a quest to find King Drasil again. Once he found his "father", Marcus fought him until BanchoLeomon arrived and revealed the story about his link with Spencer before sacrificing his life for ShineGreymon to take out Spencer possessed by King Drasil. But it was in vain as King Drasil assumed the form of its Yggdrasill_7D6 avatar, and flew off to the real world. Once there, he easily defeated the Burst Mode Digimon. Upon the Royal Knights' arrival, King Drasil saw that even its own devotees were beginning to doubt its sovereignty as lord, evoking its rage upon them. By the time Marcus and the gang arrived to fight him in the final decisive battle, King Drasil revealed that it was actually the computer which was designed to control all lifeforms in the Digital World at its will. Because of its observations of human-Digimon interaction, it desired to start over and reset the universe and began to turn any Digimon holding up the Digital World back into Digi-eggs. The Royal Knights helped Craniamon keep the Digital World from colliding with the Earth; King Drasil calculated a very small chance of success. But his Knights tell him all beings desire to live, which the simplistic computer couldn't comprehend. Agumon underwent a Burst Digivolution, blasting a massive hole in King Drasil. Yggdrasill Core, a crystalline figure with a female appearance, shot out of the robotic body and Marcus promptly punched it in the face, shattering it and finally defeating it. Recognizing its defeat and the real power of the combined efforts of Humans and Digimon, King Drasil's last act was to bring Spencer back to life before entering a state of hibernation saying, "I would like to see how things turned out". Unfortunately, due to King Drasil's defeat, the Digital World was left leaderless, so the DATS Digimon resolved to return to rebuild the Digital World. Marcus came along and he and Agumon became peacekeepers. Other Forms Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Data Squad Category:Antagonists